I Won't See You Tonight
by KeeleyJoanneVegeance
Summary: Cerys and the guys are the outcasts of the local high school, Huntington Beach High School. Jimmy, Zacky and Brian are more commonly known as the "emos" because they wear eyeliner. They are usually found in the band room at school practising in their band
1. Introduction

I Won't See You Tonight 

Characters:

The Rev (Jimmy Sullivan)

Synyster Gates (Brian Elwin Haner Jnr.)

Zacky Vengeance (Zacky Baker)

M. Shadows (Matt Sanders)

Johnny Christ (Jonathan Seward)

Cery Iero (Cerys-Anne Iero)

Prologue:

Cerys and the guys are the outcasts of the local high school, Huntington Beach High School. Jimmy, Zacky and Brian are more commonly known as the "emos" because they wear eyeliner. They are usually found in the band room at school practising in their band " Avenged Sevenfold".


	2. Welcome to the Family

Cerys' POV:

Maths second lesson- I might just kill myself, none of the guys are in this lesson, I have no support whatsoever. Eurgh, here goes nothing!

Sat next the the jocks has got to be one of the worst ways of torture ever! All I ever get is abuse! It's always the same- "Go die!", "Go slit your wrists and make sure it's deep you attention seeking whore!" I fucking love this lesson. Headphones in ignore the world.

"Miss Iero, would you please take those headphones out for the last time!" Mrs Hoofstein yelled at me. I had obviously zoned out, I had done no work and spent the whole time texting Jimmy for support. He told me to hit them but I really can't be arsed.

Shit! Miss has taken my iPod away! Now I have to listen to the jocks.

Note to self:

Walk out at the end of the lesson and find Jimmy.

The bell at the end of the lesson went and I stormed out of the classroom to go the band room to see Jimmy. I walked into music and quickly spotted Jimmy. I ran into his arms and broke down.

Jimmy's POV:

I was talking with the guys an saw this blur of black and red running at me. It was Cerys. She hugged me and ended up in tears. My black shirt was becoming wet incredibly quickly. The guys were looking at us, confused- I just shrugged my shoulders. When she finally calmed down I asked her what had happened.

"The jocks are being fuck tards. I've had enough!"

This was all she said. We all knew what she was upset over. Cerys isn't your typical chick. She has long choppy hair dyed black with a long bang covering one eye. One layer of her hair was dyed blood red and she had the same colour highlighted in her bang. She's always wearing band shirts and hoodies with black skinny jeans. Today she was wearing her Metallica hoodie.

" I swear if they say anything to you again I will beat the living shit out of them!" Johnny said rather calmly even though we could all tell that he wasn't calm, he was mentally killing them.

"Jesus Christ Jon, calm down, don't get yourself into even more shit!" Zacky exclaimed. But Cerys wasn't listening, she had buried her head into my chest and was listening to Hawthorne Heights, I only know this because it was loud enough for me to hear the lyrics clearly.

Cerys was my best friend. We've been through everything together and I would happily give my life for her, as would all the other guys. But they don't know how I really feel about her, I love her to pieces and I wouldn't care if she dragged me to hell and back. She had helped us write lyrics and given her voice to some songs.

Johnny's POV:

All I saw was this blur of black and red running towards Jimmy, there was a whimper and I realised it was Cerys, she was crying. This meant that the Jocks had said something to her again.

"I swear down if they say anything to you again I will beat the living shit out of them!" I said calmly even though I was mentally killing them in my head. Until a loud, clear voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Jesus Christ Jon, calm down, don't get yourself into even more shit!" Zacky exclaimed with a face like stone. He was the voice of reason out of all of us. He was diplomatic and could remain calm in situations like this without saying anything hostile unlike me and Jimmy. However, he was sick of the amount of abuse and threats we got and he wanted revenge- no not even that, he wanted to avenge them. He sought vengeance.

I loved Cerys none of the guys knew though. I would sacrifice everything for her. I hate seeing her cry. Once she had explained what had happened I hated the jocks even more. They had hurt the one girl I loved and they are going to pay. I vow this. You could tell that I wasn't the only one thinking this-judging by the look on Jimmy and Matt's faces they was vowing the same thing.

The bell had rung but we all had music, we all filed out of one of the practise rooms and took our seats. Jimmy on one side of Cerys and Zacky on the other. But she had her head resting on her arms on the desk, she obviously wanted to be left alone. She looked really cute and innocent like that, it made me fall in love with her even more, but knowing that I will never hold her in my arms like I want to hurts so I quickly stop thinking about it. We were practising our group pieces, we all went straight into the band room and practised 'Warmness on the Soul'. Cerys was singing with Matt- their voices worked in perfect harmony. It sounded amazing.


	3. Afterlife

Jimmy's P.O.V

~4 hours later~

After school we all went back to Zacky's to watch some movies before Cerys had gym… She spends half of her life in the gym, and the other half with us. Matt and Brian's girlfriends came over as well. Johnny ad decided that we would be watching Jaws… Great! We always watch this film.

On one sofa it was Brian, Michelle and Johnny. Michelle was leaning on Brian's shoulder with her feet up on the sofa. Brian had his arm around her- they looked so cute together. On another sofa it was Matt, Val and Zacky. Matt and Val were in the same position as Brian and Michelle. Me and Cerys were on the last sofa. I was slouching and Cerys had laid down with her head on my lap. She was so sweet and cute. As strange as it sounds, I'm in love with my best friend….

During the film, Val and Zacky fell asleep ( as did the others, but those two fell asleep first) and I was running my fingers through Cerys' hair.

I really wanted to be with her!

Cerys' P.O.V

Once the film ended I had to go to gym. Most of the guys were asleep, so Jimmy took me back to mine to get my stuff, and then took me to the gym. He told me to text him when I had finished and he would pick me up. He's really sweet and I'm glad that he's my best friend.

~After gym~

Well, practise went well, I have another competition coming up. One thing I hate about gym is the amount of competitions we do. It gets boring after a while. I sent a text to Jimmy saying that I was finished. I went and stood outside the gym in my jeans, leotard and hoodie. I probably looked a state but to be honest, I don't care.

Jimmy came in his SUV and smiled when he saw me. I got into the car and went back to Zacky's, but I'll probably end up staying at Jimmy's. I hate my house and my family. They're constantly arguing and it's so tedious, until I get dragged into the argument then it's just upsetting.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt's P.O.V

Johnny had decided that we were to watch Jaws again… Basically only three of them would watch the films and everyone else would fall asleep. Val was the first to fall asleep. She was cuddled into me, she looked incredibly cute when she slept.

I slowly lost track of time and ended up falling asleep like everyone else. I woke up and was the only one awake. I went to go and talk to Jimmy, but then noticed that he wasn't there… I gathered that he had taken Cerys to gym.

About half an hour later, Jimmy walked back in and woke everyone else up. We decided that we would watch another film until Cerys returned from gym. Due to the majority vote we watched Saw and then half way through Jimmy got a text off Cerys saying she was finished so he silently got up and left without saying a word to any of us. As he left Johnny quickly turned the film off and put Kerrang! On so we didn't have to concentrate that much.

"Competitions are all we ever fucking do anymore!"

I recognised Cerys' voice as she and Jimmy walked through the door to the basement. She looked pissed off and she had a reason; she had the worst day at school and apparently a bad time at gym. Today really wasn't her day. But saying that, she had us to cheer her up and make her smile.

We spent another few hours at Zack's then we went home. I walked Val and Michelle home with Brian and we kissed them goodnight and walked back to our own respective houses. Jimmy and Cerys left together so I assumed that she would be staying at his tonight, and Johnny left on his own.


End file.
